The Day I Lost Her
by NerdyLeighAnne
Summary: Fred and Hermione have been dating for four years. One day Fred goes into the back room only to find Hermione kissing the last person he'd expect. Geormione and planned Fruna. Rated for slight abuse. Post-war, Fred obviously doesn't die.


A/N: Hey, guys! So I've started school again, but I'll try to update as often as I can.

Warnings: Out of character (OOC) Fred. I'm sorry, but for this to go as planned, I have to. He's not too bad, but he is slightly majorly out of character? Again, I apologize, but for this to go as planned, I need him to be out of character. I do show George's younger by doing this.

Fred Weasley was in the front of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, getting ready to close the shop for the day. George was in the back room, but Fred didn't know what he was doing. It had been a few months since the Battle of Hogwarts had ended. Somehow Fred had survived an explosion that should've killed him. His girlfriend, Hermione, had helped everyone with their injuries, and he'd helped a few Ravenclaws, including Luna Lovegood. George had tried to help Hermione, but she had run off before he could.

Speaking of George, he hadn't heard anything in the back room for a while. It was rare he was this quiet. He quietly went to the back room. The door was closed, and it was also locked.

" _Alohomora,"_ whispered Fred, pointing his wand at the lock. It unlocked, and he opened the door quietly, and saw the last thing he thought he'd see. His eyes started to water. His own twin was kissing his girlfriend, and very obviously knowingly. He ran up the stairs, and as he did he heard George and Hermione talk a little.

"Did you hear that?" asked Hermione, breaking the contact between herself and George.

"It was probably your imagination," said George, hugging her tightly.

"It seriously sounded like Fred running up the stairs or something," Hermione told him, looking out the door. "I'm pretty sure I heard a sob or something like that."

"Maybe it was just a customer getting punched by a boxing telescope," said George.

"Stop making excuses, George! Aren't you the least bit worried about Fred? I know I heard him run up the stairs, I _saw_ a magenta suit run up there!" said Hermione. George quickly got up, running out of the room. Hermione followed him.

"Fred?" said George, cautiously entering the flat above the twins' shop.

"Leave me alone," said Fred.

"Fred, please let me—"

"Didn't you hear me? _Leave me alone_!" shouted Fred, getting up and walking away from George and Hermione. George went to his room crying. Fred never treated him like this. Ever. Hermione went to Fred's room.

"Fred? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can no longer accept George as a twin, or a brother for that matter, that's what!" said Fred.

"You're still twins, Freddie," said Hermione.

"I don't care, and don't call me Freddie," answered Fred, wiping his eyes.

"What—" started Hermione, but Fred answered before she could finish.

"I know about you and George," muttered Fred, curling up tighter into a ball. Apparently George had been using Extendable Ears because the door bursted open at that moment.

"Fred, I can explain—"

"Get out," said Fred, getting up and pointing his wand threateningly at George, then Hermione. George quickly stepped in front of her.

"If you hurt her, you'll have to hurt me first," said George. Hermione could tell he was still crying.

"I don't care, get out," said Fred. "Take that— that _Mudblood_ with you."

"How dare you call her a Mudblood?" said George. "Her blood is just as clean as mine and yours, birth doesn't matter!"

"Maybe to _you_ ," said Fred, still pointing his wand at George. "She's not worthy enough to be in this shop, and neither are you. _Leave._ "

"No," said George. "We opened it together, I'm not leaving. No matter how much we hate each other. If we leave, we leave together."

"I'm not shutting down this shop just because you're in love with my Mudblood ex! Leave this shop, _now_!" said Fred, casting a spell at George and leaving the room. George fell over, holding his leg.

"George! Are you alright?" asked Hermione, quickly kneeling down next to him.

"No," said George. "I think he used a curse or something that broke my leg."

"I'll go curse him, then," said Hermione, drawing her wand and starting to get up, but George grabbed her shoulder.

"Hermione, you know he's stronger than you," he told her, taking her wand out of her hand.

"Give that back!" shouted Hermione. When George acted like he was going to break it, she quickly sat down by him. "Fine, be like that. I hate him now, anyway, but not enough to actually hurt him."

"Psh, yeah, right," said George. "Would you please fix my leg or at least help me get somewhere to fix it?"

"Fine," said Hermione, taking her wand from George. She quickly fixed his leg, and he was able to stand on it, so he went to find Fred. He was in the shop, and George quickly walked over to him.

"Fred, I'm sorry, I swear I am," he said, trying not to hug his twin or cry.

"From now on, I'm _not_ related to you," said Fred. "You're just an attention seeking, lying brat."

"Fred!" said George. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He started sobbing.

"Fred, please, I don't know why—" started Hermione.

"I don't care, Hermione! You're smart, figure it out!" shouted Fred.

"Why are you doing this? We're trying to apologize, Fred!" said Hermione, looking at George. His arms were crossed and tears were still running down his face. When she looked at Fred, he smiled slightly. He slapped George, then went to the back room. He shut the door and locked it. George was now running up the stairs, sobbing almost as bad as he would have if Fred _had_ died. Hermione ran after him.

"George, I'm sorry, I'm only making things worse," she said, walking over to George, who was crying on the couch. He was hugging his knees, and his forehead was resting on them.

"It's fine," said George, still sobbing. "He has anger issues, _I_ think."

"No, it's not," said Hermione, sitting next to him and hugging him a little awkwardly. "Because I said we were trying to apologize, he slapped you. That's not okay, even if he has anger issues."

A barn owl flew into the window just then. Hermione opened it, and the very small owl flew into the flat. Hermione took the letter from it, and it sat on George's shoulder, looking at him curiously. When Hermione looked at the letter, she saw it was from Mrs. Weasley.

 _Hermione,_

 _Is everything okay? You said you'd come over for dinner, so did the twins. Please tell me what happened, I need to know. Are you okay? Are Fred and George?_

 _Thanks,_

 _Molly Weasley_

Hermione _had_ to answer. She didn't want her second mother to worry, but she couldn't lie either. She grabbed a piece of parchment and started writing.

 _Molly,_

 _I'm fine. I won't lie to you though, Fred and George aren't. They got into a fight, so I'm trying to help George. Fred slapped him. I'm sure they'll make up soon, please don't bother them. Don't be mad at Fred, either. He has a reason for slapping George._

 _Hermione_

Hermione tied the letter to the barn owl's leg, taking it over to the window, where it flew out. George looked up when the weight left his shoulder.

"Who was that?" he asked. He'd stopped crying when the owl had started nibbling his ear.

"Your mum," said Hermione. "Don't worry, I told her to leave you and Fred alone."

There was a _woosh_ and Bill and Charlie stepped out of the fireplace.

"Nice place, George," said Bill, looking around. "Are you okay?"

"It's not mine anymore," said George as his two oldest brothers kneeled in front of him. "Fred kicked me out."

Charlie gasped.

"Why?"

"It's my fault! I kissed Hermione, so, of course, he got mad at me!" said George.

"He hates me, too," said Hermione, looking at George as tears fell down both their faces. "He—" She took a deep breath. "He called me Mudblood."

"He _what_?" said Bill and Charlie together.

"He called me a Mudblood, then his 'Mudblood ex'," said Hermione, trying not to cry.

"Then he told me I'm not worthy enough to be in this shop," said George. "He literally said 'I'm not shutting down this shop because you're in love with my Mudblood ex.'"

"He doesn't have a right to say that! Or kick you out, George, you both own it!" said Bill. Fred walked up the stairs at that moment. Bill and Charlie stood up.

"Hello, _Frederick_ ," said Charlie, and the smile melted off of Fred's face like ice cream. "We hear you disowned George."

Fred's eyes darted from Bill to Charlie, then to George.

"Nah, I would _never_ do that," said Fred, regaining his smile and the happy twinkle in his eyes. Bill and Charlie looked doubtful.

"Then why's there a mark so red it almost covers up my freckles on the right side of my face?" said George, standing up and glaring at Fred.

"I don't know," said Fred, crossing his arms.

"Well, we'll be leaving," said Bill, crossing over to the fireplace. They used the Floo to get back the the Burrow.

Fred grinned maliciously. He went back downstairs, where he continued to clean up.

Now as long as they were with Fred, minutes would seem like hours and hours would seem like days.

A/N: I know, Fred's character is out of whack. But I had to for the story. I'm sorry, I really am. But I don't think Fred would just accept an immediate apology, nor would he decide to not be mean to George. Just in my imagination. Please don't hate me. Bye!


End file.
